Orlando Bloom
thumb|hochkant Orlando Bloom (* 13. Januar 1977 in Canterbury, Kent, England) spielt die Rolle des Legolas in der Herr der Ringe Filmtrilogie. Biografie Kindheit Orlando Bloom wurde am 13.01.1977 in der Stadt Canterbury (UK), als Sohn von Colin Stone und Sonia Bloom, geboren. Seinen Namen verdankt er der Tatsache, dass Harry Bloom, der Ehemann seiner Mutter sich schlecht Namen merken konnte und daher seinem "Sohn" einen möglichst ungewöhnlichen gab. Bloom wuchs bei seinem "Vater" Harry Bloom auf, einem Anti-Apartheid-Kämpfer. Als Orlando 4 Jahre alt war, starb Harry Bloom. Als Bloom 13 war, sagte Sonia Bloom ihren Kindern, dass Harry Bloom nicht Orlando Blooms Vater sei, sondern sein Pate Colin Stone, zu dem die Familie Bloom stets eine enge Verbindung hatte. Zitat Orlando Bloom: "Es ist offensichtlich ungewöhnlich. Aber zeige mir doch eine wirklich ganz 'normale' Familie." Seine Mutter erzog Orlando Bloom und seine zwei Jahre ältere Schwester Samantha sehr religiös und kümmerte sich auch recht früh um die Schauspielkarrieren ihrer beiden Kinder. Im Alter von 16 Jahren zog er nach London, wo er ein Engagement bei dem "National Youth Theatre" fand. Ausbildung Im Alter von 19 Jahren, also 1997, hatte er sein Kinodebüt in der Verfilmung des Lebens von Oscar Wilde. Er spielte die Rolle eines jungen Prostituierten. Seine Leistungen in "Wilde" führten dazu, dass Orlando Bloom in die "Guildhall School of Music and Drama" in London aufgenommen wurde. Er studierte dort bis 1999 und spielte in dieser Zeit als Schauspielschüler in diversen Bühnenstücken mit, wie zum Beispiel in "Little Me", "A Month in the City", "Peer Gynt", "Mephisto", "Was ihr wollt", "Die Trojanerinnen", "Die Möwe", "Drei Schwestern", "Antigone", "A Night Out" und "Die Schöpfung". Während des Studiums stellte Orlando Bloom seine Filmkarriere zurück, um die Schauspielausbildung sehr erfolgreich zu absolvieren. In seiner Ausbildungszeit erlitt er einen schweren Unfall, der seiner jungen Schauspielkarriere beinahe ein jähes Ende gemacht hätte: Er stürtzte aus einem Fenster und fiel drei Etagen hinab, ehe er unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam. Er brach sich den Rücken und die erste Diagnose der Ärzte lautete, Orlando könne eventuell nie mehr laufen. Glücklicherweise verlief die anschließende Operation sehr gut, so dass Orlando Bloom knapp zwei Wochen später das Krankenhaus verlassen konnte. Familie Orlando Bloom hat eine zwei Jahre ältere Schwester namens Samantha Bloom. Außerdem hat er einen Sohn, Flynn Bloom. Filmografie * Fight for Your Right Revisited (2011 * The Good Doctor (2011) * Die drei Musketiere (2011) * Fluch der Karibik 3 (2007) * Paris, je t'aime (2006) * Fluch der Karibik 2: Dead Man's Chest (2006) * Love and Other Disasters (2006) * Elizabethtown (2005) * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) * Haven (2004) * Troja (2004) * The Calcium Kid (2004) * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (2003) * Fluch der Karibik: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Ned Kelly (2003) * Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (2002) * Black Hawk Down (2001) * Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (2001) * Oscar Wilde (1997) Externe Links/Quellen * Orlando Bloom bei Wikipedia * Kategorie:Darsteller der Filmtrilogie Der Herr der Ringe en:Orlando Bloom es:Orlando Bloom fr:Orlando Bloom pl:Orlando Bloom pt-br:Orlando Bloom ru:Орландо Блум